Have You Ever
by Lellie-Bellie
Summary: The Team Play a game , and reveal some very interesting infomation about their co-workers One-shot that came to me whilst playong truth or dare


Have You Ever?

The gang were celebrating the return of the sunshine with a bbq in Sara's garden after the worst storm any of them had seen since they lived in Vegas , and for Grissom that was saying something.

As the sun set the group collected their drinks and the overly large bowl of Eton Mess Greg had bought for dessert and moved to the patio to continue the game of 'Have you ever' Nick was reluctant to answer his question of 'Have you ever done anything illegal' because he was sat in a room with and was a law enforcer himself but did eventually admit to smoking pot in college once. Nick pulled a name and a question out of the individual hats

'Catherine, have you ever taken revenge on an ex?'

Out of everybody present Catherine was most likely to be the one to take revenge on an ex everybody including Catherine herself knew it

'Ha, which ex would that be?' Catherine smirked

'High school boyfriend' Greg spoke with a slight slur as the liquor made its way to his head

'Good ol' Tommy Evans . . . with him being the lovely caring girl I am, I taped a fish to the underside of his bed and taped one to the back of his t-shirt draw. It's safe to say , not very many people went after him for a while after that , they couldn't stand the smell of rotten fish , and he couldn't work out where it was coming from'

Wow Cath, remind me never to get on your bad side will yah' Warrick teased as he kissed her cheek

'Greggo, it's your turn'

The look of pure evil on Catherine's face made Greg tense

'Come on then Cath spit the question out'

'Gregory Hojem Sanders . . . Have you ever had a crush on a co-worker'

The colour drained from Greg's face

'Umm from previous jobs, or the lab?'

'The lab' everyone shouted in unison

'And before you say anything , we all know about Sara , so you can't chose her' Nick grinned

'Oh God . . . I um' Greg blushed furiously, 'I'll need a few more beers before I answer that question'

'Oh come on Greggo, it can't be that bad, it can only be one of us motley crew'

'That's exactly why I can't tell you, that and another thing'

'And what exactly is that other thing Greg' Grissom asked

'I've only ever told my parents about this but . . . I'm er I'm gay'

Warrick suddenly felt very uncomfortable 'It's not me you have a crush on is it Greggo'

'Luckily for you no'

Warrick didn't know whether to be relieved or offended

'I'm a very handsome man I have you know' Warrick pouted

'Yes you are' Greg tried to soothe Warrick's ego 'You're just not my type'

'Well that only leaves Nick of Grissom'

'$20 says it Grissom' Warrick slammed his twenty dollar bill on to the coffee table which housed all the blankets and bowls

'Is anybody gunna bet against him' Greg asked disheartened, he couldn't believe his colleagues were betting on his love life

' I would , but I don't want to get my hopes up' Nick sadly smiled and looked up at Greg who was perched on the railing of Sara's patio sat Indian style on the small pillar.

'Well when all bets are placed I shall reveal my answer'

'Right fine I bet that it's not Grissom' Nick slapped his twenty dollars on top

'You do realise you're betting it's you don't you'

'Only so Warrick doesn't look like an idiot losing $20 to himself'

'well now all bets are placed, I can reveal that it's not Grissom I have a crush on' and with that Greg stood up drained his beer and walked to the front door with less balance than he would of liked.

Everyone looked round with their mouth in a perfect 'O' looking like 5 goldfish in a tank until nick decided to snap out of it and chase after Greg but not before picking his $40 up.

'Greg wait' Nick shouted as he saw Greg unlock his prized Jetta

'I'm sorry I embarrassed you Nick , now can you please leave we to wallow in self-pity at my stupidity.'

'You can wallow in self-pity all you like , just let me do something first'

'Come on then Nick you might as well get the punch out of the way with , keep me out of my misery'

'I'm not going to Punch you Greg , quite the opposite actually'

In his drunk state Greg couldn't decide what the opposite of a punch was until he felt Nicks Chapped lips touch his delicately.

'Oh so that's the opposite to a punch' Greg smirked and Nick kissed him again

'


End file.
